Shamrocks
by Box-n-the-Dark
Summary: Tune into the next episode of Fullmetal Alcehmist where randomness, stupidity, and idiotic sayings are welcomed with open arms, and what are shamrocks? Click to find out...


**Herrow there! This is just a short oneshot full of stupidity, and it was written when I was high off of macaroni and cheese:D Forgive me for the randmoness and outbursts you may encounter in this story.**

**Dessi, Uncle Tito, and Ike (C) to me**

**FMA characters (C) to Creator of FMA**

* * *

.Shamrocks.

---

"GOOD MORNING, CALIFORNIA! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUT HERE IN-" My hand came down, forcefully, on the alarm clock. A groan of weak, pity, and remorse swallowed me in its grasp.

"We," I coninued to rave, "don't even, dang it all, live in California." I pulled my pillow over my head. I didn't want to get up! It was too cold, rainy, and dull outside, but I guess school is vital, and we must abide by it. How adults enjoy torturing us students in those high class facilities of education and learning. Darn them.

My desperation ended quickly, however. I jumped up out of bed, pulling a muscle in the process, yet another rant to wine about. I could already tell today was going to be the greatest day ever! Sarchasm is a virtue.

I walked into the batroom to freshen myself up a bit. I was startled once I saw my face in the mirror, at first, but after a moment or two of tweeking, I wasn't scared anymore. 'Wow!' I thought. 'Makeup really is a girl's best friend!'

I gave a little giddy skip in my walk as I strolled down the steps, more like tumbled down the steps. I found my head come in contact with the floor as I gave yet another loud moan.

"Dessi!" I heard my Uncle Tito exclaim. "What was that!?" I just allowed myself to get comfortable on the floor, might as well. "Oh, nothing, Uncle! Yet, just a wide load hitting the floor."

He laughed. "Get in here, you! There's some people I'd like for you to meet!" "Who?" I questioned. There was no answer in reply. Obviously, my uncle did not like the fact of me questioning his athourity.

I made my way to my feet and walked into the kitchen to see some different and I mean different faces. My uncle was still laughing from the joke I had created as I stood in position, dryly.

"Wide load!?" he cracked up. "You're barely a hundred pounds, Dessi! To add to that, you're short! You're puny!" Oh... It was on. Uncle Tito knew I detested anyone calling me small. Though, it was true. It was my Irish heritage.

"For the record, I beat the crap out of you at arm wrestling the other night, Uncle," I said. "I wouldn't say too many insults toward you're neice if I were you." I smirked. Sarchasm was a strong quality of mine. I inherited it from my aunt.

Uncle Tito looked sullen now that I had said such a statement. "Don't worry, Uncle, next time I'll let you win!" I grinned. His hand motioned over to the two young gentlemen sitting in chairs. I think I even saw a tear slide down Uncle's face. Was I really that hard on him?

"This here, Dessi, is Alphonse and Edward Elric," he stated in his harsh, Irish accent. "Otherwise known as the Elric brothers!" "Nice to meet you!" They greeted, simultaneously.

A broad grin spread across my face as I began fiddling with my fingers. "Yo, Uncle, I want some shamrocks!" He tilted his head. "Apparently, we have a wee leprachaun in the house!" My finger pointed towards Edward as I began whistling a dandy, little tune.

"WHY YOU!" He screamed, knocking down the chair, getting right in my face. "TRY CALLING ME SMALL AGAIN, AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" I broke into a fit of laughter. How I could not, for the life of me, contain myself.

"Besides," he added. I glared. "... I'm taller than you." He looked down at me as my eyes filled with rage. My jaw dropped as a slight smile began to form. "I have an excuse, though." This time, the glaring was his turn. "... I'm Irish!" I smiled with my teeth showing as his eyes continued to stare a hole directly through me.

"Brother," Alphonse warned. "We just became aquainted, and already you're making enemies?" "She started it!" He spat as I continued to whistle. "Hey now," I continued, "Don't go blaming me, besides I really do want some shamrocks." "We're out," My uncle's words echoed in my mind.

"No," Edward smirked at me. "More," Uncle Tito looked up from reading the paper. "SHAMROCKS!?" I couldn't handle the pain any longer. It was going to make itself out, anyway. Why not now.

"Nope," Uncle replied. "Just ate the last bowl." I gasped. "How could this happen!?" I fell to my knees. Without warning, my little cousin, Ike, walked in. His messy strawberry, blonde hair dangled around his face as he stretched his arms.

His jaw dropped once his eyes came in contact with Edward and Alphonse. "I MUST GO BUY ME SHAMROCKS!" I yelled where China could obviously hear. I let out a loud Irish, victory screech as I dashed out the door.

Uncle Tito just watched me out the window run in the rain in the direction of the nearest food facility. "Would you guys go make sure Dessi doesn't get herself killed?" Ed and Al nodded, and they darted out the house, leaving Uncle and Ike in a baffled state.

"... Dad?" Ike asked. "Am I the only dang one who realized those two guys were from a really popular anime?" Uncle Tito sniffed and looked up from his morning paper. "Boy," He continued, "You need to quit watching all that television." Ike stood there. An eerie tune even began to bellow inside of the house... softly.

---

"Ahh!" Ed exclaimed. "Where'd Dessi go!?" The group of the two were running along the streets of Dessi's hometown. They were obviously ticked off by the girl's random outburst, as well. "Who knows," Al said calmly. "Maybe you should try to chill, brother!"

"Chill!?" Ed spat. "I aint chillin' till I can find that stupid girl!" "Look, bother!" Al pointed towards Dessi as she stood in front of the supermarket dumbstruck and stunned from dare knows what.

The two ran up to her and poked her repeatedly. "What's wrong, Dessi?" asked Al. " ...Al," she looked and seemed so distraught. "Something dreadful has been plagued upon all of us. It's purely terrible if you ask me... I'm officially disturbed."

"WHAT!?" screamed Ed as he grabbed Dessi by the shoulder roughly, though her head remained in the direction of the store window. She pointed inside. Ed and Al turned their heads, slowly.

Dessi dropped to her knees as screams of terror and spite flew out of her mouth. Her desperate cries howled into the streets as the rain continued to cause a down pour. Her faint whispers caused no aid to what had occured.

"Dessi... ," Ed simply stated. "I-I'm ...so sorry." Dessi allowed herself to look into Ed's golden eyes as remorse poured from them. Her lip quiverd as tears fell from her eyes.

Ed smacked Dessi in the head. "FOR HAVING TO DO THAT, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" He exclaimed. "WHO CARES IF THEY DISCONTINUED LUCKY CHARMS CEREAL! YOU CAME HERE FOR SHAMROCKS!"

Dessi rubbed her face from the forceful smack in the face. "You don't understand, Ed," She said in soft whispers. "You... just don't understand." "Then, what is it?" asked the kind Alphonse as Edward continued to fume.

"Lucky charms cereal is... ," Dessi choked the words out as if they were glued to her shattered heart. The words portruded fom her mouth like a sharp, acute sound. "is... "

"What?" Ed asked a bit more calmy since he had regained composure. "THEY ARE LUCKY CHARMS!" Ed and Al smacked their faces. "WHAT THE CRAP!?" They screamed simultaneously.

Ed grabbed Dessi by the hood of her jacket and proceeded dragging her away from her horrible nightmare. She pitched a fit as he did so, hoping so much that her little tantrums would help her. Though, she knew they wouldn't.

With that, the three amigos were off on yet another mission... To find Lucky and steal the Lucky Charms from him. You have a question, you say, dear reader? What happened to Dessi's little cousin, Ike?

Well, he continued to stay in a state of shock as his mind wandered on meeting the two infamous alchemists. How sad. Maybe one day he'll even meet his hero, Tony Tiger.

Go away... This story is over...

END

* * *

**Well, I warned all of you. It was pretty idiotic, wouldn't you agree? ...I was tired. Leave me alone.  
**


End file.
